QUARANTINED
by Lasherswickergirl
Summary: Mika Ryugakure is a highschool girl and Mikado Ryugamine is a normal highschool boy. Mika is a information broker and Mikado is the leader of a gang. Mika is trying to kill mikado,and his lover izaya. Izaya/Mikado! Plz review!
1. Chapter 1

_QUARANTINED_

_By_

_Mika Ryukante_

MIKA

She walked into Raira in this slow, easily paced way. It was almost regal the way she held herself… like she feared nothing and felt nothing. Almost as though she didn't see or feel the stabbing, hateful glares, or hear the quiet whispers about her that started as soon as she stepped off the motorcycle she rode on. She reminded me of Izaya-kun… like she could kill you with one of those spooky smiles that looked like the Cheshire Cat…

"H-hey, Kida-kun…" I said to my friend Masaomi Kida quietly, "W-who is that?"

"Dude! Mikado you don't know?" I shook my head, "That's Mika Ryugakure!"

"W-who?" I stammered.

"Mika Ryugakure," I jumped about a mile high in response to Shizu-chan's voice, "A high school girl with a very dark past," I spun into the picture he painted with his deep voice, "As a young girl she was about as normal as anyone else but… when she was ten, her parents died in a fire. Ever since then she's been completely and totally insane…" My mind filled with an image of Mika-chan as a small girl standing outside the burning house, blood and the coldest smile imaginable on her face, "She brought switchblades to her elementary school and tied the children to the doors in the bathrooms and tortured them," A tiny child gagged and bound against a cold metal door, crying as the insane girl pressed a white hot switchblade to his arms and face, "As she got older she was admitted into insane asylums, always getting released after she 'got better'," he put air quotes around "got better", "She'd slice a few people, and get sent back, it was a never-ending cycle," Mika in a straightjacket fiddling with the buckles and smiling in a twisted kind of way, "She got into high school and started gathering information about everyone she knew-or didn't- it was well known that she wasn't anyone to fuck around with and so she was left alone. She was a quiet girl and this worked to her advantage. She found it much easier to learn information when no one even payed attention to the fact that she was standing well within hearing range," She stood in a dark corner while two oblivious men discussed the murder of a student at her school, a sick smile and the flash of a switchblade as she prevented their plan from ever going into action, "She came to Ikebukuro, and became a discount information broker. And was enrolled into Raira that very week," I stared at the now terrifying girl not more than three yards from me.

"S-so stay away from her?" Shizu-chan smirked and turned on his heel.

"No I wouldn't say that! I may not like her…but it's probably only because she's just like the flea…" I gasped a little and looked at Mika again; she was speaking with a certain fur-trimmed informant, and it appeared that they were not getting on very well. My Izaya-kun had just made another rival.


	2. Chapter 2

Her long, platinum blond hair swayed as she stood there, her P.E. uniform just a little too big, enough so to be almost adorable on the girl; however….my newfound knowledge of her history kept me from thinking of her as anything remotely adorable. She had dark eyes, strange for her light complexion and hair color. And to be honest…she was actually very beautiful.

Her soft, delicate features almost made me forget her grisly past, and her smooth curves caught the eye of every one of the hormonal males at this school. Her chest wasn't large, per say, but, it certainly caught attention. She had beautiful lips, the top one just a little bit fuller than the bottom and a tiny overbite that made them look even fuller than they already were. She didn't wear makeup. She didn't need to; she had this beautiful ivory complexion with light freckles adorning her cheeks and the bridge of her perky nose. She bore long, slender legs, that, no matter how she would have covered them up, not that she could with the uniforms here, they would have drawn attention.

The P.E. teacher called her name, slipping slightly over the syllables. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and approached the vault. She took four large steps back and then shot off, covering that same distance in a few bounds, launching herself over the 4 foot high pole with nearly a foot of clearance, and landed roughly on her back against the thick cushion that lie on the ground beneath her.

Gasps and sounds of admiration sounded throughout the class as she stood up, and a few students even began clapping. She turned to them, smiling in a strangely endearing way, and tucked a piece of her hair back nervously. It seemed strange that this girl could be a psychopath; could Shizuo have gotten it wrong?

The whistle blew, signaling the end of class, and as we walked back to the locker rooms, I felt myself drifting her way. She looked up at me, her slender dark eyes questioning me silently... I had to say something! I had to break this awkward silence!

"Um….H-hello…" I smiled sheepishly as she bowed her head slightly, "My name is Mikado Ryuugamine…" I raised a brow as she laughed quietly, "Wh-what's so funny?"

"Our names… they sound alike…." She smiled adorably, and I was taken aback by her soft, childish voice. It didn't exactly sound like the voice of a serial killer. We parted ways at that, each of us going to our respective locker rooms.

She was standing in the hallway quietly, waiting, like everyone else, to be dismissed. She stood against the wall, her eyes covered by a fringe of her sleek hair. The teacher dismissed the class and she took off at a surprising speed. She seemed upset…

_Should I…should I say something?_ My mind flashed back to what Izaya had told me.

The girl walked away, with Izaya staring after her, his teeth clenched together like a vice. He snarled lightly, his slender eyes burning with anger… had she really gotten to him that much? I hardly ever saw Izaya like this…He turned to me, his intense gaze sending my head reeling, and I looked away, the heat rising up to my cheeks and betraying my embarrassment. He leaned down, grabbing my chin roughly and turning my face to look at him, making my heart jump into my throat and give a very audible _BA-THUMP_.

"I-Izaya…what are you d-doi—"

"Shut up," I obliged quickly, nodding meekly and trying to suppress the immense mortification I was feeling. Everyone was staring, and I hardly wanted to be the center of their attention at this point, "I want you to stay the hell away from that girl, alright? She's dangerous and you shouldn't be hanging around someone like her…"

I regained my confidence and swatted his hand away, his eyes widening in shock at my clearly agitated expression, "Izaya,_ you're _someone like her," I threw my arms up in exasperation, "In fact, aside from her particularly _violent history_, you're _exactly _like her," He just stared at me, bewildered; I doubted he thought I had the guts to say something like that to him, "In fact, I'm pretty sure if you think hard enough, you'll realize that that's probably_ why _ you hate her so much!" I sighed in frustration, turning away from him. Honestly, I didn't know why I was so pissed that he said what he did…but, for some reason I just felt this incredible need to defend her…no… more like an obligation; like I owed her for something.

That memory made my decision for me; I sprinted down the hall, trying to catch up with her surprisingly quick pace. I finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm in an attempt to slow her down some, when suddenly I was staring down the blade of a long knife, not more than an inch away from my throat. I felt all the color drain from my face as I looked into her black, flat eyes, full of murderous intent.

"Don't touch me…"


End file.
